Boombox
by EpicWinner
Summary: A Boombox can change the world. Seddie Implied  Song-fic


Sam Puckett ran into Bushwell Plaza holding a huge purple gym bag with an extreme look of happiness on her face. She raced toward the elevator and pressed the button, waiting impatiently for an elevator to arrive so she could go to Carly's apartment.

"WHATAREYADOING IN MY LOBBY?" Screamed Lewbert, Carly and Freddie's irritatingly angry doorman, with a wart about the size of a meatball.

Not wanting to deal with him, Sam promptly put down her bag, took off her shoe, and hopped over the counter separating her from him. She beat him with her shoe until she heard the doors to the elevator ding open. She hopped back over the counter and ran to elevators, picking up her bag on the way. As she turned to face the doors of the elevator once again, she saw Lewbert getting up, feeling the slowly appearing bruise that she had given him. She smirked her signature smirk and waved to him as the elevator doors closed.

As Sam hummed to herself on her elevator ride thinking about what was in the gym bag, Freddie Benson started to get ready to go to Carly's. Sam had sent a text to the two of them telling them that she had something exciting to show them. Well, she had sent that to Carly. To Freddie, she had sent a rather frightening message; saying that he was a dork and if he didn't like the thing she brought over, well let's just say after reading that message, Freddie is a bit more paranoid and cautious than usual.

When the elevator doors opened, Sam shot out, running down the hall like a maniac, not paying attention to anything but the thoughts in her head. At the same time, Freddie was locking the door to his apartment, ignoring the pleas of his mother to put on cloud block for "Protection from the Elements," even though he was only going next door. Sam was too caught up in her thoughts to hear the sound of a door closing as she ran around the corner. Freddie had been too caught up in his thoughts to hear the footsteps racing around the corner. Freddie turned around to open the door to the Shay's apartment when-

CRASH! He looked up to see what he was knocked over by. His field of vision was blocked by Pork and Strawberry scented strands of blonde.

"Sam?" He asked, feebly attempting to get up.

"Ugh, stupid Nub! You knocked me over!" Replied Sam, regaining her composure much faster than Freddie, who was still sprawled out on the floor. She noticed her gym bag knocked on its side, and ran over to it, caring more about the contents of the bag than her friend's health.

"Are you serious Sam?" Questioned Freddie, standing to face her, "You ran into me with your stupid bag! What's in it anyway?"

"I swear to God Freddpod, if you messed up my surprise, I'll mess up your face!" Sam threatened, ignoring his question as she tried to shield the bag from Freddie's curious looks so that she could open it and make sure the item inside the bag was not affected by her unfortunate trip.

"Oh My God Sam," said Freddie, trying to figure out what she's hiding. "Did you smuggle drugs?"

"Dear God Fredder, you're getting dumb and dumber every time I see you." Quipped Sam, insulting him like she does all the time, expressing her odd sense of playfulness and cruelness.

"Well this time it's because your huge butt knocked my head into the floor and probably made me lose brain cells!" Remarked Freddie, attempting to tease her as much as she teases him.

"So you agree that you get dumber every time I see you?" Asked Sam, ignoring his attempt at an insult.

"Well uhm…" Mumbled Freddie, trying to think of a comeback.

"Face it dork, no one can beat Mama at her own game." Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"Let's just go to Carly's" He grumbled, walking passed her and into the apartment.

As Freddie walked in he noticed that the apartment was lifeless and dark, so he stopped in his tracks, which caused Sam, who was following close behind, to bump in to him and glare.

"Why'd you stop?" Questioned Sam, stepping around him to inspect the empty apartment.

Freddie turned to look at her, an irritated look upon his face. "It's rude to go snooping into people's houses without their permission Sam. You'd know that if you had any manners."

"Well these aren't just people Nub. It's Carly and Spencer. Besides, they expected us to be here. Look at this note."

Freddie walked over to Sam, who was leaning nonchalantly on the island in the kitchen, with her bag on the kitchen table and a note in her hand. He leaned over her shoulder to read the note, causing chills for the both of them, even though they chose to ignore it.

_ Dear Sam and Freddie-_

_ Spencer and I went to the hospital. Remember Cameron from iCarly? The one with the light up pants? Well, his pants inspired Spencer to make his own version, and they caught fire. Let's just say, I'm probably going to be here all night. Sam: Please don't kill Freddie. There's some bacon in the fridge and I hope I can see your little surprise tomorrow or something. _

Upon reading the fact that there was bacon in the fridge, Sam disregarded the rest of the note left by Carly and walked to the fridge. When she did this, Freddie watched her, and shook his head with a smile on his face. Remembering the note, he kept reading.

_Freddie: Please don't irritate Sam. I can't save you if you do. You can go upstairs and do some modifications on the iCarly website if you want._

_I'll call you guys when we're coming back. Have Fun! Don't break anything. _

_ -Carly_

He turned to talk to Sam, who he saw had gone to retrieve her bag and bring it over to the couch, along with the pieces of bacon she'd gotten from the Shay's refrigerator.

"Sam did you read the rest of the note?"

"Ugh, who cares about the rest of the note? As long as they have meat, I'm good."

Freddie chuckled and took a seat next to her. They watched turned on the TV and sat in silence for a few minutes, Sam engulfed in her snack and the show in front of her, and Freddie attempting to keep his concentration on the show as well, but his eyes wandering to Sam, her blond hair covering her face as she bent down to take a bite of her bacon, and her bag, resting at her feet. Sam noticed this, and stole a few glances to make sure that her guesses were correct.

"NUB!"  
"Huh wha—?"

"Quit staring at me you idiot."

Freddie cleared his throat, and felt his face get hot. "I was uhm- wondering what you had in the bag. Will you tell me now? Pwease?" He tried to make the awkward situation turn into a funny moment by making the puppy dog face that Carly constantly does when she wants them to do something for her. Sam chuckled lightly and sighed, picking up her bag and lifting it up onto the table in front of her.

"Fine, but only if you stop making that face. It's creeping me out."

She opened up the bag to reveal an old-school boom box.

"Really Sam?"  
"Hmm?"

"Only a boom box? Are you serious?"  
"Just shut up and listen." She flicked his ear and turned the boom box on.

A song unbeknownst to him started to blare out of the boom box, it's happy beats putting a grin similar to the Cheshire Cat's.

"Come on let's dance!" She grabbed his wrist and roughly pulled him out onto the open space of the living room, flailing her arms and whipping her hair as if she didn't have a care in the world. Freddie was swaying awkwardly from side to side, not ready to let himself go. She noticed this and grabbed his hands, moving him around to the beat of the music. She looked up and smiled, and he noticed the twinkle in her eyes and her bright smile. Freddie wouldn't admit it, but he loved her attitude, the fact that she didn't care about what anyone thought. Pretty much the whole aspect of who Sam Puckett was. He smiled and closed his eyes. And he let himself go. She reached over and turned up the music. Turning up the music so loud, that the neighbors were complaining. But they didn't care. Because in those few minutes that the music played, the beat took over their body. Their minds invaded by the sound, forcing out any worries or second thoughts. Just them. Two friends, or enemies, whichever they decided to be that day. Now one might think, that this isn't the Sam and Freddie we know, these are not the same people. But it's well known that a boom box can change the world. He reached over to hug her, acting out of impulse, pulling her out of her trance and onto the couch with him. And they sat there. Breathing heavily and smiling back at the memory they'd just captured. His arms were still on her, and to be honest, she didn't mind. Because to them, they weren't on the couch at their mutual friend's house. No, they were on a totally different planet. A planet called SamandFreddie. A world, where worst enemies can be best friends, obliviously in love, without having their motives questioned. A boom box can change the world.

Well that was fun x] the last line is credited to my favorite comedy band, The Lonely Island, and Julian Casablancas for singing that last line so wonderfully. Woot Woot! Thanks for reading! 3 Kara


End file.
